O Casamento Deles
by Scila
Summary: Casamentos são motivo para felicidade, bebida e... Ciúmes? Escrita para o Challenge DG do forum 6V.
1. O Casamento Dela

**O Casamento Deles**

**

* * *

**

**Tema: **Ciúmes

**Itens:** Casamento, Harry Potter, bebida alcoólica, declaração não feita, Pansy Parkinson, lágrimas

(em ordem de importância)

* * *

**O Casamento Dela**

**

* * *

  
**

Não ficou surpreso quando recebeu o convite. Surpreendeu-se com a qualidade do papel, o prata escolhido e a delicadeza da letra; com horário e o local, mas o convite em si não foi um choque. Teve três anos para se preparar, afinal de contas. O inevitável finalmente aconteceria.

- Algum problema, Draco?

A voz de Astoria o impeliu a se mover. Segurava o convite por tempo demais para alguém supostamente desinteressado.

- Potter nos convidou para o casamento.

Astoria ficou surpresa e Draco quase sorriu de alivio.

- É mesmo? Achei que... Bem, eram colegas distantes.

Ele não conseguiu segurar a risada.

- Colegas distantes é pouco. Mas obrigado pelo eufemismo – riu, a beijando na bochecha. – Provavelmente quer ser diplomático. Promover a imagem de Salvador mais ainda. Potter, o santo das causas perdidas.

Jogou o convite de volta à pilha de correspondência, voltando-se para o café da manhã que tomavam, contente em nunca mais encarar o pedaço de papel. Estava na metade de sua omelete quando Astoria retomou o assunto.

- Presumo que isso quer dizer que não vamos?

- Exato – falou, abocanhando um pedaço grande de ovo.

- Vamos realmente deixar passar a oportunidade de ir ao que será o maior casamento do século?

Encarou a namorada, sentindo que estava prestes a perder.

- Isso mesmo.

- Draco...

- Astoria! Para quer ir numa festa onde ninguém quer nossa presença? Todos vão encarar a gente e vamos acabar isolados na mesa dos perdedores.

- Alguém claramente quer que estejamos lá ou então não teriam mandado um convite! – argumentou, apontando para o envelope.

- Isso é porque eles querem me humilhar!

- Eles?

- Eles! Potter e os amiguinhos!

Astoria o fitou, incrédula.

- Draco Malfoy, quantos anos você tem? Seis?

- Você não entende o que aconteceu em Hogwarts...

- Vocês se odiavam, azarações incluídas. Depois você resolveu ser tatuado e então se odiaram ainda mais. No fim, sua mãe ajudou Potter e por isso ele testemunhou a seu favor no julgamento. Esqueci de algo?

- Esqueceu da humilhação completa, do ódio que ainda não foi embora. Agora deixe essa história para lá e vamos terminar o café, ok?

O assunto foi encerrado por hora. No entanto, conhecia a namorada, e dias depois Astoria voltou numa tarde ensolarada do Beco Diagonal carregando um pacote grande demais para o gosto de Draco.

- O que tem aí?

A loira apenas sorriu, abrindo a compra antes de responder e revelando um vestido longo prata e decotado.

- Que acha? Meu vestido para o casamento!

- Casamento? Que casamento?

Ela se aproximou dele, o abraçando por trás.

- O casamento do ano. O de Harry Potter.

- Gastou dinheiro à toa. Não vamos!

A expressão dela mudou abruptamente para irritação quase beirando à fúria e Draco sabia que tinha perdido a discussão.

- Ok. Está certo. Vou confirmar nossa presença. Mas não vou me divertir. Vou passar a noite inteira reclamando de tudo, já te aviso.

Em resposta, Astoria deu-lhe um beijo longo que o distraiu suficiente para esquecer com quem exatamente Potter estava casando.

* * *

O dia finalmente chegou. Com suas melhores vestes (em tons verde, combinando perfeitamente com o vestido prata de Astoria) e a pior expressão de descontentamento que possuía, deixou para trás a segurança de sua casa para enfrentar o "evento do ano" e tudo o que viria junto. Mais uma vez ficou perplexo com a atenção aos detalhes, dos enfeites à iluminação. O Salão Principal de Hogwarts não parecia o mesmo lugar em que centenas de alunos faziam suas refeições, mas sim um local digno de uma festa. Achava a escolha da fazer a cerimônia lá extremamente sentimental e até mesmo pretensiosa, mas é claro que Potter conseguiria que a diretora da escola liberasse o uso do castelo e seus terrenos.

Draco insistiu que se sentassem o mais longe possível do altar improvisado, escolhendo dois lugares próximos da saída. O salão estava lotado, chegando a ponto de vários convidados (ou penetras) serem obrigados a ficarem de pé durante a cerimônia. Como em qualquer evento público envolvendo Potter, havia dezenas de jornalistas, fotógrafos e celebridades de toda parte do mundo. Ricos, pobres, puro-sangues ou sangue-ruins, todos estavam lá. Claro que o destaque estava para as primeiras fileiras cheias de cabeças ruivas, o clã Weasley, como sempre mais preocupado em procriar do que enriquecer.

- Aquele não é Vitor Krum? - Astoria perguntou, olhos arregalados, depois riu. - Eu tinha uma enorme queda por ele!

Draco revirou os olhos.

- O que, exatamente, as garotas viam nele? Testa enorme, quase uma sobrancelha única, cara de _neandertal_... Praticamente uma carranca.

- Vai me dizer que não era fã dele?

- Fã é diferente de admirador. Ele jogava bem.

Astoria revirou os olhos, voltando suas atenções para o público, procurando mais celebridades ou então convidados com roupas ridículas que poderia zombar. Infelizmente, Draco não estava animado para se unir à atividade predileta dos dois: falar mal dos outros. Seu estomago começava a revirar e balançava uma das pernas constantemente nervoso e sentindo-se como um animal enjaulado prestes a ser levado ao sacrifício. Queria se convencer de que ir ao casamento fora a melhor decisão: um jeito de quebrar qualquer conexão e enterrar de vez as memórias. Mas só teria certeza de sua sanidade assim que as horas de tortura terminassem e estivesse de volta ao conforto da mansão Malfoy.

Contra seu próprio julgamento, fitou a outra ponta do salão, onde Potter esperava sua noiva. O Idiota-Que-Sobreviveu estava visivelmente nervoso, mas mantinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, trocando palavras com seu padrinho Rony Weasley. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja, por um breve instante desejando estar no lugar do quatro-olhos.

Astoria pegou a mão dele na sua, num gesto simples e banal, mas que lhe ajudou a esquecer o sentimento e tentar focar na mulher incrível que estava ao seu lado.

- O que exatamente o padrinho está vestindo? Parece um palhaço depois de uma noite de bebedeira – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, sorrindo.

Draco riu baixo.

- Provavelmente foi a mãe dele que escolheu numa loja de segunda mão empoeirada.

- Ela é cega?

Tentou não rir muito alto para não chamar atenção. Continuaram a trocar insultos sobre os Weasley e Draco se viu relaxando. Um dos motivos que tanto gostava de Astoria: ela o fazia rir e pensava como ele. Mesmos conceitos, idéias e ambições. Seu par perfeito. Até mesmo seus pais aprovavam o namoro. Porém, algo o fazia hesitar e impedia de tornar o relacionamento mais sério.

E com isso voltou a fechar a cara, lembrando do que o esperava em alguns instantes.

A música mais esperada pelos convidados e noivo começou a tocar. Draco tentou não esmagar a mão de Astoria de tanto que a apertava. Todos levantaram.

As portas do salão se abriram e ele percebeu o tremendo erro que cometera ao escolher sentar tão próximo da saída. Pois foi o primeiro a fitá-la. Seu vestido era branco perolado, os cabelos ruivos estavam presos com uma tiara e um véu fino e delicado cobria parcialmente seu rosto. Era tudo que não queria ver.

Virou o rosto e, ignorando a reação de Astoria, sentou-se querendo desaparecer da face da Terra.

É claro que ela seguiu o caminho até o noivo, sem nem sequer virar o rosto para Draco. Provavelmente nem lembrava da existência de um certo loiro perdedor. Nem dos semi-encontros, noites em claro e dois beijos confusos. Passado esquecido.

A cerimônia começou. Votos foram pronunciados com orgulho e emoção. Quando o noivo levantou o véu da noiva e lhe beijou, era claro que nenhum dos dois lembrava de que estavam na frente de centenas de pessoas. Muitos choravam e vários aplaudiram quando tudo terminou.

Draco apenas fitou o teto mágico do salão, observando as estrelas e tentando não gritar de raiva. Era ele quem devia estar naquele altar, era para ele que ela devia olhar. Apenas com Draco Malfoy que Gina Weasley devia esquecer o resto mundo.

O casal recém-casado correu até a saída, enquanto todos jogavam arroz e flores para o alto, numa perfeita cena para o casamento perfeito. Quis vomitar com o excesso de sacarina.

O lugar escolhido para a festa foi perto do lago, nos terrenos da escola que agora virara um gigantesco espaço de festa, com mesas decoradas, velas flutuantes, pista de dança com direito a vários cantores bruxos famosos, incluindo As Esquisitonas. Em questão de minutos, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e garçons passavam de um lado para o outro oferecendo petiscos dos mais variados sabores, dos mais simples às especialidades francesas requintadas.

Astoria e ele buscaram mais uma vez uma mesa afastada, longe da pista de dança e da agitação. Dividiam a mesa com uma mulher ruiva gorda velha que cheirava a mofo, um homem magricelo cheio de espinhas e seu amigo de óculos de fundo de garrafa que parecia estar encantado com tudo que via. Quando até mesmo os três "companheiros" de lugares saíram para dançar, o nível de irritação de Astoria já estava nas alturas.

- Não vai pelo menos me chamar para dançar?

Bufou, tomando todo o conteúdo de seu copo de champanhe.

- Eu te avisei que não íamos nos divertir.

Sua namorada percebeu que havia algo de errado além de antigas inimizades e colocou uma mão em cima da dele, querendo confortá-lo.

- O que há, Draco? Pode contar para mim.

- Quem disse que tenho algo para contar? - retrucou, na defensiva e com medo de revelar o que sentia.

Astoria aproximou sua cadeira, ficando ombro a ombro com ele. Colocou a mão livre no rosto dele, forçando-o a encará-la.

- Sei que sente algo pela noiva de Harry. Ficou bem claro no minuto que ela entrou.

Virou o rosto, aproveitando que um garçom passava por perto para pegar outro copo, dessa vez de whiskey de fogo.

- Não seja ridícula. Nem sequer troquei três palavras com a Weasley.

Sabia que mentir não era o certo, mas a dor era ainda muito forte e pulsante. Falar a verdade apenas criaria uma distancia maior entre os dois. Infelizmente, Astoria perdeu a paciência.

- Posso ser muitas coisas, Draco Malfoy, mas cega não é uma delas. Quando quiser falar comigo, estarei na pista de dança com alguém que esteja interessado em mim de verdade.

Enquanto ela se afastava colocou a mão na testa, irritado por ter deixado as coisas chegarem naquele nível patético. Se não tivesse vindo naquele casamento estúpido! Devia ter mentido sobre o convite e evitado o assunto totalmente! O que tinha com Astoria era bom demais para deixar terminar por uma ruiva que o esquecera completamente anos atrás.

Suspirando e terminando o copo de whiskey num gole só, levantou com a intenção de ir atrás da namorada, que desaparecera entre a multidão.

Encontrou Astoria dançando com um ruivo, com certeza de propósito para criar ciúmes e enfurecê-lo. Marchou determinado para a pista de dança, pronto para usar de violência para afastar o imbecil de perto dela, mas...

Parou bruscamente, como se atingido por um raio.

No centro da pista, alheios a tudo e todos como se protegidos por uma barreira invisível, estavam Potter e Weasley, dançando abraçados, num ritmo totalmente diferente do que a música animada d'A Esquisitonas pedia. Ele a segurava como algo precioso e delicado, enquanto ela tinha seu rosto encostado no ombro dele, olhos fechados e com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Olhe e admita derrota perante um amor verdadeiro" era o que diriam para Draco. Era o que devia fazer. Entretanto só conseguia sentir ciúmes, o consumindo por inteiro.

Esquecendo-se completamente de Astoria e seu ruivo, deu meia volta e se afastou apressado da festa, desejando desesperadamente ficar a sós, longe daquela felicidade maldita que dominava cada babaca presente naquele lugar.

Encontrou paz dentro do castelo, não indo muito além do Salão Principal, sentando-se numa cadeira e finalmente relaxando. Fitou o teto e quase se arrependeu de não ter pego uma garrafa de álcool no caminho. Pelo menos o silêncio lhe confortou por alguns minutos.

Aquele era um ponto baixo em sua vida, tinha que admitir. Talvez fosse um dos poucos que ficariam em sua memória para sempre. Lá estava o patético Malfoy colecionando mais uma perda, outro fracasso. O pior de tudo era que nada daquilo era uma surpresa. Afinal, a história de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley terminara antes mesmo de começar.

Por alguns meses eram duas pessoas perdidas num mar de acontecimentos muito maiores. Ele, escolhendo perambular à noite buscando solidão. Ela, insistindo em desafiar a autoridade de Snape saindo muito depois do toque de recolher. Quando seus caminhos se cruzaram perceberam que estavam perdidos juntos. Uma conversa, insultos trocados, uma promessa silenciosa de se encontrarem de novo.

Não era tolo a ponto de acreditar que aqueles pequenos momentos significaram para ela o mesmo que para Draco. Seu último ano em Hogwarts foi marcado por medo, insegurança e depressão. Nada mais se encaixava, nada mais o motivava. Acreditava que não teria lugar em qualquer que fosse o futuro que o esperava. E então Weasley apareceu, o desafiando a ser alguém melhor.

Alguém que ele não era.

Como sempre suas inseguranças falaram mais alto e se afastou, decidindo que seria melhor não se verem mais. Foi covarde outra vez.

Ela aceitou sem muitos protestos. No fim, nenhum deles acreditou que dariam certo.

O tempo passou e a amargura permaneceu. No meio desta, estava bem escondida a esperança de voltar atrás e tentar de novo. Algum dia, alguma hora. Em outra vida.

Não mais.

Ouviu a porta enorme de entrada do castelo se abrir, risadas femininas enchendo os corredores. Ele reconheceu as vozes: as madrinhas e a noiva.

- Uau, alguém já tinha reparado o quanto... _Marrom_ é esse castelo? - riu uma das madrinhas. - Assim, _muito_.

- Angelina, você está bêbada! - protestou a outra, ultrajada. Draco sabia que se tratava de Granger. - Quantas taças tomou?

- Quem se importa? Hoje é dia de ficar alta! Comemorar a vida! O amor! Pegar o time todo da Bulgária!

Todas caíram em gargalhadas.

- Comemorem _depois _que me ajudarem a tirar esse vestido!

Draco engoliu seco, não desejando ouvir a voz dela. Depois de tantos anos... A proximidade era dolorosa demais.

- Alguém está _muito _apressada para ir para a lua-de-mel! - outra mulher proclamou, entre risadas.

- Menos falação, mais ajuda! - Weasley reclamou. - Vão!

Franziu a testa e fechou o punho, imaginar Potter e ela no mesmo quarto estava fervendo seu sangue. As risadas se afastaram até deixar o silêncio reinar outra vez. O limite de Draco chegara e decidiu que era hora de encontrar Astoria, ir para bem longe dali e esquecer de uma vez por todas Ginevra Weasley.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, levantou e caminhou em direção ao hall de entrada, porém, teve que parar antes de chegar às portas.

Weasley estava de cabeça abaixada, apoiando contra a parede enquanto tirava um dos sapatos, o vestido de noiva levantado parcialmente de um lado e a tiara jogada no chão sem cuidado.

Draco só conseguiu encará-la, enquanto segurava a respiração.

- Hermione, esses sapatos estão me matando... - ela começou antes de levantar o rosto e o encontrar. - Ah. Olá. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Foi o tom indiferente que o fez responder, sem vontade de cobrir o sarcasmo.

- Fui convidado. Por algum motivo.

Ela jogou os dois saltos para longe, massageando um dos pés.

- É mesmo? Não sabia.

- Então... Não foi você? - deixou-se falar, antes que percebesse o erro.

A ruiva o fitou, confusa.

- Eu? Por que eu iria convidar _voc_ê para o meu casamento?

Deixou a fúria se esvair antes de responder. Aquela seria a última conversa que teriam e a finalidade da situação combinada com um pouco de bebida alcoólica o compeliu ao sentimentalismo.

- Ciúmes.

Talvez percebendo que Draco deixara escapar a verdade, ela finalmente amenizou a expressão do rosto, revelando um breve momento de tristeza.

- Não. Eu não faria algo tão mesquinho com você. Apesar de saber que o contrário não é verdade.

Draco deixou-se sorrir por um segundo.

- Se o contrário fosse verdade... Você sentiria? - odiou a fragilidade que estava mostrando.

- Não.

Não ficou surpreso com a resposta, mas tampouco estava feliz. Abriu a boca para falar, talvez algo extremamente romântico e açucarado, talvez uma declaração que há muito tempo precisava ser feita, quando o momento foi arruinado pela chegada de Granger.

- Gina, estamos com tudo pronto... - a madrinha fez uma pausa, fitando Draco com estranheza. - Está tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. Agora que tirei esses sapatos horríveis do pé – a ruiva sorriu.

Draco não esperou por mais, abriu a porta e saiu. A festa continuava animada, ignorante de qualquer conflito interno que ele sentia. Andou pelos convidados numa espécie de transe, buscando por Astoria. Apenas ela podia curá-lo daquela obsessão estúpida que tinha por Weasley.

Quando a viu, sentiu que estava em casa novamente. Ficou feliz especialmente com o fato que ela estava sozinha na mesa deles, obviamente o esperando.

- Eu sou um idiota – começou, sentando ao lado dela. - Desculpe.

- Eu também não ajudei as coisas, não é mesmo? - ela riu. - Então vamos nos perdoar e seguir em frente. E bem longe dessa festa.

Afundou seu rosto contra o pescoço dela, deixando-se ser abraçado.

- Graças a Merlin.

Voltaram para o aconchego da mansão Malfoy, longe de Potter e sua vidinha perfeita. Dois meses depois (na mesma semana que o casal voltou da lua-de-mel), pediu Astoria Greengrass em casamento. Deixando para trás os desejos infantis finalmente.

* * *


	2. O Casamento Dele

**O Casamento Dele**

* * *

Harry riu quando encontrou o convite no meio de jornais e cartas de fãs. Achou que era uma piada e quase jogou o envelope no lixo. Gina não deixou.

- Ei, não vai me negar uma oportunidade de sair dessa casa! -justificou sua reação, abrindo o convite. - Quanto tempo não vamos a uma festa?

- Não é minha culpa se você está grávida!

Gina riu.

- Certo, é uma concepção milagrosa que envolveu apenas uma pessoa.

Harry sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na testa, enquanto pegava a edição mais nova do Profeta para ler em seu escritório.

- Ah, não se atreva a ir embora, Harry! Nós vamos nessa festa! - proclamou em tom de brincadeira. - E tenho dito!

Seu marido apenas acenou uma das mãos, em sinal de derrota, a deixando sozinha. Bem, não _exatamente _sozinha, afinal carregava o futuro James Sirius Potter na barriga enorme de cinco meses.

Fitou o convite, lembrando de uma conversa de mais de um ano atrás.

_Ciúmes. _

Era isso que estava sentindo naquele exato momento?

- Que acha, James? Armadilha ou oferta de paz?

Suspirou. Independente da intenção de Malfoy, já era tarde demais: Gina estava convencida a ir.

* * *

Era a primeira (e provavelmente última) vez que visitava a mansão Malfoy. Com Harry ao seu lado, Gina tentou conciliar a imagem de Draco com aquele lugar. Possuía um ar austero, rígido e tradicional – distante do que associava ao loiro. Não que ele fosse flores e simpatia, claro.

Foram levados por um elfo-doméstico bem vestido até um pátio externo, onde no centro estava um gazebo decorado com rosas, e em volta fileiras de cadeiras forradas por panos prateados. Era uma decoração fina e delicada. Com certeza escolha da noiva ou da sogra. Um quarteto de violino tocava músicas clássicas e sol iluminava a cena, dando à cerimônia um ar romance e tranquilidade.

Não havia fotógrafos, nem jornalistas. A única celebridade ali era o homem com quem estava de mãos dadas. Lembrou do caos e liberdade que fora seu próprio casamento e quase se sentiu envergonhada, sabendo que Draco e sua noiva presenciaram mais da metade dos convidados bêbados ou animados demais. Sentia-se totalmente deslocada: um elefante de barriga enorme em meio a cisnes delicados.

Reconheceu boa parte das pessoas presentes. Muitos eram antigos alunos da sonserina, para desgosto de Harry e dela. Evidentemente que a presença do casal Potter chamou atenção e, principalmente, causou irritação em vários convidados. Pansy Parkinston em particular quase os expulsou com um olhar venenoso. Ouviu murmúrios e comentários ácidos sobre seu vestido e o quanto estava gorda, mas manteve seu nariz empinado e aparência de total confiança.

Narcissa Malfoy foi a única pessoa que os cumprimentou, o marido mantendo uma distância de dez metros como se tivesse medo de pegar alguma doença se desse um passo para frente.

- Obrigada por vir. Draco e Astoria ficarão encantados em saber que aceitaram o convite – a mulher ofereceu, rígida, mas educada. - Depois da cerimônia, será servido um _brunch_ na varanda. Aproveitem.

Assentiram de leve, Harry murmurando um semi-agradecimento pelo convite. Quando finalmente sentaram nas fileiras mais distantes, Harry virou para ela, testa franzida.

- Me lembre por que estamos aqui, mesmo?

Gina mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se culpada por arrastá-lo para um ninho de cobras por motivos egoístas.

- É a primeira vez em meses que você me vê em algo que não seja meus pijamas? - sugeriu, tentando aliviar o clima.

Deu certo, Harry soltou uma risada breve, bom humor voltando.

Era um dia lindo, pensou. O céu estava claro e azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. Pássaros cantavam e as flores estavam especialmente vibrantes. Um dia perfeito para um casamento perfeito. E Gina juraria de pés juntos, anos depois, que estava completamente feliz e satisfeita em apenas sair de casa e passear com o marido. Mas naquele exato momento, estava se remoendo por dentro. Ansiosa, nervosa e confusa.

O primeiro motivo era Astoria. Vira a mulher uma vez e de relance. Agora teria que enfrentar cara a cara a responsável por conquistar o coração frio de Draco Malfoy. O segundo motivo era que seria forçada a vê-lo _feliz_. Quantas vezes o tinha visto genuinamente contente?

Anos atrás, quando era uma adolescente tola, daria tudo para ser a razão dele sorrir. Mas não tiveram tempo nem oportunidade para atender aquele desejo infantil.

A história deles podia ser definida por duas palavras: incompleta e interrompida.

Talvez por isso ainda sentia uma pitada de ciúmes.

Apenas uma pitada.

Arriscou um olhar para o gazebo, onde Draco finalmente se posicionou. Estava elegante, portando-se com orgulho. Se sabia que ela estava lá, não deu indícios. Por um segundo sentiu-se muito tola por desejar que o _noivo _no dia mais importante de sua vida olhasse para ela, uma mera convidada.

Os violinos tocaram a famosa marcha nupcial e todos se levantaram. Gina, no entanto, não virou o rosto em direção a noiva, preferindo fitar intensamente Malfoy.

Foi um erro.

O sorriso que ele abriu foi tão radiante que Gina segurou a respiração. Nunca o viu tão alegre e simplesmente e totalmente apaixonado.

Nem mesmo com ela.

Procurou a mão de Harry e a apertou com força, resolvendo que era menos doloroso olhar a noiva.

- Gina, você está chorando? - seu marido perguntou, preocupado. - Algo errado?

Limpou o rosto depressa, envergonhada com suas lágrimas, tentou brincar.

- Você sabe né, Harry. Grávidas e seus hormônios – riu fracamente.

Mais uma vez ele estava satisfeito com a explicação, voltando-se para a cerimônia. Infelizmente ela não teve o mesmo luxo. Seu dia estava arruinado.

Invejava tudo. O vestido simples, mas perfeito de Astoria. O cabelo loiro dela que quase brilhava no sol. O modo como Draco olhava para ela com pura e simples adoração.

O quão mais egoísta podia ser? Era realmente mesquinha e ciumenta!

Ao seu lado estava a pessoa que mais amava no mundo e ainda assim queria, só por alguns minutos, trocar de lugar com uma loira rica e aparentemente fútil?

Aquilo era traição do tipo mais baixo. Pior, seria a segunda vez que traía Harry.

E o motivo?

Alguns encontros nas escuras e apenas dois. Dois míseros beijos.

Tentou esquecer e enterrar. E por muito tempo conseguiu. Claro que Malfoy não deixaria as coisas terminarem tão fácil, apesar de ser o responsável por elas terminarem em primeiro lugar. Obviamente que ele resolveu aceitar o convite de Harry e se infiltrou na vida dela outra vez.

Foi uma breve conversa, mas suficiente para trazer à tona tudo que sentiu nos meses turbulentos e confusos que tiveram juntos. Ambos perdidos, ambos tentando buscar sentido na vida cinza e sem esperança que levavam.

"Agora é tarde, Draco", pensou, enquanto observava a troca de votos entre o casal. Já não eram mais duas pessoas sem rumo e os caminhos que escolheram estavam cada vez mais distantes.

Só queria que tivesse terminado de outro modo. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria tido mais coragem de confessar o que sentia. Ao menos poderia ter tentando mais, lutado um pouco mais.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos amargos, o casamento terminou. O casal anunciou que o _brunch_ seria servido e com uma elegância inesperada os convidados se dirigiram à varanda, onde uma refeição gloriosa os esperava.

Gina decidiu que não aguentaria mais. A vingança de Draco estava completa, cumprira sua pena e teria que aceitar que também sentiu ciúmes. Não havia mais nada a fazer naquele lugar.

Sem intenção de chamar atenção o casal se afastou, entrando novamente na mansão. Estavam quase na saída quando Harry percebeu que tinha esquecido o casaco no jardim. Enquanto o aguardava, ouviu risadas se aproximarem. Logo reconheceu a voz de Draco.

- Controle-se, sra. Malfoy!

- Só se você me controlar, sr. Malfoy!

O sangue de Gina gelou. Era uma coisa observá-los de longe, agora presenciar aquela conversa era demais! O par recém-casado estava entre beijos quando atravessaram a sala onde Gina estava. Teve que se controlar para não vomitar.

Astoria foi quem percebeu a presença dela primeiro.

- Ops! - a mulher riu, vermelha com o que só poderia efeito de várias bebidas. - Temos uma voyeur.

A risada de Draco morreu quando a reconheceu.

- Isso me lembra que Blaise ainda está esperando para ver as fotos da Grécia. Principalmente aquela da praia nudista. Pode ir buscar para mim?

Astoria conteve os risos com a mão, mas assentiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Gina limpou a garganta, sentindo que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Quantos meses?

Quase pulou ao ouvir a voz dele, não esperando uma pergunta.

- Cinco.

- Menino?

- Sim.

- Nome?

- James Sirius Potter.

- Que original – retrucou sarcástico como sempre.

- Harry quis homenagear o pai e o padrinho.

- Deu para perceber. Qual o nome do próximo? Albus Neville, Minerva Luna?

Abriu um sorriso, quase rindo. Ele abriu outro para acompanhá-la.

- Não vou deixar chegar _nesse _nível.

- Você fala isso agora.

Ficaram em silêncio, o desconforto evidente.

- Bela cerimônia – tentou, sem saber se queria que Harry voltasse logo ou demorasse para sempre. - Bom gosto.

- Agradeça minha mãe por isso. Se dependesse de mim e Astoria casaríamos naquela praia nudista mesmo na Grécia.

Dessa vez não segurou a risada. Mais alguns instantes de silêncio, a sombra de Harry e Astoria pesando sobre eles. Dentro de alguns minutos ela voltaria com álbum de uma viagem paradisíaca e ele estaria de volta com seu casaco, pronto para retornar a paz da vida rotineira.

E Draco e Gina continuariam com sua história interrompida. Incompleta.

- Draco... Eu...

Ouviu passos, fechou a boca. Às vezes era melhor não dizer nada, para não arriscar novas feridas.

- Eu... Queria agradecer o convite.

O loiro apenas deu de ombros.

- Queria que você passasse pelo mesmo que eu passei. Mesquinho, eu sei, mas você me conhece – explicou com um meio sorriso.

Não conseguiu ficar irritada com ele. Seria a última vez que conversavam, não havia tempo para orgulho nem insultos.

- Bem, deu certo. Estou tão miserável quanto você naquele dia.

- Ótimo. Essa era a intenção. - fez uma pausa, dando dois passos para frente na direção dela. - Apesar de que... Você não precisava ter vindo. Então: obrigado por me dar essa pequena satisfação.

- Achei que seria apenas justo.

Ele assentiu.

Astoria voltou e Draco imediatamente deu dois passos para trás, colocando uma das mãos na cintura da esposa.

- Já vai embora? - a loira perguntou. - Ainda é tão cedo!

- A Sra. Potter deve estar cansada. Com todo esse o peso adicional – sugeriu Draco, voltando seu típico lado venenoso e fingindo que nada havia acontecido entre eles segundos atrás.

- São gêmeos? - Astoria riu.

Gina a fitou com uma sobrancelha levantada e segurando a irritação.

- Não. Um só mesmo.

Felizmente Harry chegou para salvá-la, como sempre fazia. Os dois casais se fitaram, trocando despedidas apenas por educação e seguindo em direções opostas.

Era o final de uma história que nem mesmo conseguiu começar. Quem sabe em outra vida?

**End.**

**

* * *

NA: **Fic curtinha para o Challenge DG do fórum 6V! **  
**


End file.
